


A Good Kind of Change

by Blue_wire13



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, free secret 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_wire13/pseuds/Blue_wire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Free! Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer but the writers block is real when it comes to these two.

Haru gazed at the pool with longing. It was empty, the blue waters gone. It was winter. The cold air was biting into his skin and he was reminded even more of the fact that he couldn't swim in this weather.

 

"Haru." Makoto scolded." I know that look. Cheer up, maybe we can find you an indoor pool to swim at." Haru's side glance was all the silent thanks Makoto needed.

 

They quickened their pace to Haru's apartment. They had just gone onto winter break and having just recently confessed their feelings to each other, wanted to spend as much time together as possible. It was all the justification.

 

Makoto was glad he chose a school close to where Haru was training for the Olympics. They were following their dreams, Makoto with coaching children and Haru on swimming with Rin.

 

The apartment came into view and Haru felt butterflies flit through his stomach. He and Makoto finally had time to spend together as midterms and finals had been particularly rough.

 

"Movie?" Makoto asked, knowing Haru wasn't one to speak up. After knowing each other for so long it was natural for them. Makoto speaking enough for both of them. Walking through the door he made quick work of getting out all the blankets and setting up his laptop to some American Christmas movie. They snuggle together and he was distinctly aware of the light fragrant smell of Haru's shampoo from how close they were, that perfect height distinction.

 

As expected, Haru fell asleep within a half hour of the start of the movie and Makoto allowed Haru's head to fall onto his shoulder. It was good to just unwind after the stress of uni finals. He reached over to gently shut his computer and pull Haru closer. He wasn't gentle enough though as Haru stirred.

 

"I'm sorry Haruka. Did I wake you?"

 

"S'okay." He slurred. "I'm going to go take a bath. Join me?"

 

Makoto blushed heavily. "Jammers." Haru reassured, not needed to explain further.

 

_Of course Haru is in his jammers._

 

Haru moved to start the bath and Makoto dressed in his own pair of jammers, his going all the way to his ankles as Harus only went to his knees. He hadn't put these on in awhile.

 

"Just like old times." He said as he walked into the bathroom to find Haru already in the tub, eyes just peeking over the water. He climbed in, long legs intertwining with Haru's so they faced each other. Haru leaned forward and kissed his cheek and when he pulled away there was a light blush dusting his cheeks. It was nothing compared to the different shades of red that flashed across Makoto's face.

 

They soaked in silence, occasionally speaking a few words, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, they had known each other for so long and Haru was just naturally someone of few spoken words.

 

"Bed." Haru said, almost sounding commanding if anyone else were to hear it but Makoto knew Haru better.

 

They lay down and cuddled under the warmth of the blankets now that they didn't have the warmth of the water. Haru wiggled further into Makoto's chest and a sigh escaped him. Their minds drifted to how this life was different and change was going to inevitable now with their new careers around the corner. They both found they weren't bothered in the slightest though about the idea of change. As long as they had each other, the one constant, they could handle anything. Everything seemed to be falling into place since they arrived in Tokyo. New places. Right places.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays:) Feedback is always welcome. Could you tell how hard of a time I had keeping this SFW. *cries


End file.
